the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aradann
I do what I do because sometimes, there is no other choice. Background Aradann was born in the early hours of the morning on the 28th of Feainn in the year 1273 to Garrett and Lana Marshall, two occupants of Crow's Perch in Velen. The couple had known that Lana had been with child for several months now, and were overjoyed when she produced a healthy baby boy. Garrett was one of the local blacksmiths, while Lana, as with most women at the time, was a dutiful housewife, who would occasionally help Garrett out at the forge. Garrett was also a keen hunter, and ensured he and his wife were always well fed, not always being able to rely on the ruler at the time, Phillip Strenger or best known by his moniker, the Bloody Baron, to provide for them. They lived a comfortable but uneventful life, which was given added meaning by the birth of their son. By the time Aradann had reached his first birthday, Lana had fallen grievously ill with the Catriona plague, the plague having returned for the first time in over a century. She began heavily convulsing at regular intervals, coughing up blood and mucus and producing bloody stools. Garrett did his best to care for her, even enlisting help from the local herbalist, but by that time several more villagers had contracted the illness and supplies were scarce. Lana died a fortnight later, with Garrett taking her body to a nearby field where they had enjoyed much time together, and buried her there, leaving her a crude headstone. The love of his life had gone, and he did grieve for her so, but he still had his son, a reminder that she was still with them. Aradann grew up working alongside his father. Times were hard but they made do between their forge and hunting outings to provide food for themselves, as well as their neighbours. Two years after Aradann's birth, the Bloody Baron departed Velen to take his wife away to the cured and cared for, being replaced by Sergeant Ardal, who in turn grew to be far more ruthless and unpopular than the Baron had ever been. By the time Aradann had four years under his belt, he was recruited by Ardal to work as a stableboy, beginning a life of toil. Still, times spent with his father and his teachings, their various trips and hunts together were cherished by the boy. Though Ardal was a ruthless and somewhat cruel man, he praised Aradann as a hard worker and found that the garrison horses were always well kept and fed. The arrangement continued on for several years until soon after Aradann's seventh birthday. Garrett went to hunt in the nearby forest for supplies, and although Aradann had wanted to go with him, he was tied to the stables with his work for that day. Night fell, and still Garrett had not returned much to the surprise of the villagers, but Aradann began to feel a sense of dread; something had happened. He prepared himself to run off into the forest but was held back by Ardal's men, no child could fend for himself in the forest that had once been home to the Crones of Crookback Bog. He was put to bed and told that everything would work out in the morning. Aradann woke to the bustle and commotion of the village and wearily went to join them. In the centre of the gathering stood a tall, white haired armoured man, with cat like eyes and two swords at his back; a Witcher. Aradann was ecstatic seeing one of the legendary monster hunters his father had told him tales of before him, that he almost forgot the fact that his father was missing, until he saw the body the Witcher held in his arms. Flung into a state of immediate despair, the boy began to scream and hurtled himself towards his father's dead body, held back by the numerous villagers surrounding him as tears streamed down his face and words were lost upon him. The matter was explained to the sergeant. The Witcher, the famous Geralt of Rivia had returned to Velen following the Baron's departure and primarily to investigate rumours of the Crones return to the bog, which had proved fruitless. He had however stumbled across the lair of a Chort, in which he had found the beast but also a lifeless victim, expecting the dead man to be from the local garrison. After slaying the monster, he had returned the body to Crows Perch and learned to the man's identity, and the orphaned boy who was now left alone. Knowing Aradann had no one to care for him and would likely be dead within the next few days if left alone, Geralt made an offer to the boy; to leave his old life behind and start a new one with the Witchers. Aradann could think of any reason to stay, but wouldn't leave until his father had been given a burial. The following day, Garrett was buried alonside Lana in the outback field, with Aradann, Geralt, Ardal and several of the villagers in attendance. After the rites had been delivered and the deed was done, Aradann said goodbye to the home he had known as he set off with Geralt for Kaer Morhen. The journey to the old Witcher keep was long and arduous, with the two speaking little along the way. Although Aradann has accepted Geralt's offer, being a child and not fully understanding how life could turn and things could play out in no one's fault, he held a degree of animosity towards the man, Geralt having been the one to return with Garrett's dead body. Still, he was not impolite or aggressive towards the Witcher' knowing that the man was offering him a new life. Personality and Behavior Aradann owes his life to Geralt, and is well aware that without the older witcher, he would still be living in Crows Perch with nothing. Those who know Aradaan would describe him as polite and courteous, if somewhat withdrawn and softspoken. Some take his quietness as aloofness, but the case is more that Aradann is a largely introverted character. His past affects him deeply, and although he has nothing but thanks and praise for his new life, his childhood and the events that unfolded during it haunt his memory. Although he works as a Witcher, a monster slayer for hire, he is known to be a rather generous sort, forsaking and refusing payment if he feels the cause is just or if his client could use it more than him. While some may view this as illogical and even weak, he was always taught to live generously and think of others before yourself. His calm and friendly demeanour makes him generally popular amongst those in his social circle, which granted, isn't particularly excessive. His hard work ethic and determination have made him well liked and respected by his peers and in particular, his tutors. He can also show a good side of humour, being especially efficient in sarcasm during lighter moments. Although he is a more quiet and thoughtful type, it does not mean that Aradann should be taken lightly. He is after all, a witcher and was trained by some of the greatest witchers of all time. If he is pushed to it, he will unleash the trained killer within, executing the dance of death flawlessly and without mercy or hesitation. Largely however, he shows more of a pacifistic nature, preferring to use words to settle a conflict. An adept user of the Axii sign, he will aim to calm his opponents and bring them to his way of thinking before considering drawing his blade. Occupation Aradann is one of the new generation of witchers, specifically a disciple of the School of the Wolf. As a trained monster hunter, he tracks and kills all manner of beasts from ghouls to vampires in return for payment, or in his case as is often, charity. Religious Beliefs Although Aradann is in general of a peaceful and calm nature, he is typically skeptical and mistrustful of religion, seeing it as a far greater ill than good. He provides evidence to his views with events such as the animalistic witch hunts carried out by the Eternal Fire, believing that organised religion can turn even the most peaceful of people into a rabid mob bent on craving death and destruction akin to a bloodsport. Likes and Dislikes Aradann is a man of simple tastes, his personal likes consisting of things such as reading, sampling herbal teas and spending time with Bheith. He is also fond of playing Gwent and has picked up quite the skill for it over the years, having spent much of his time at Kaer Morhen playing against Lambert and Eskel. He has few dislikes but holds a personal hatred against Chorts in particular, being as his father was killed by one. He is not overly fond of cats and also dislikes the herb mint. Strengths and Weaknesses Aradann has been praised for his loyalty, courage, compassion and selflessness by many, and considers these traits that he is proud of, having been raised to always defend those who cannot defend themselves. His compassionate and trusting personality however is something that particularly his enemies can, and certainly have in the past exploited. He is also an empath, feeling other's emotions strongly and can be prone as a more senstive type to bouts of brooding and self doubt when in question of himself. Ambitions Aradann has dedicated his life to the path of the witcher and in doing so, has commited himself to protecting those around him and those not strong enough to protect themselves whoever and wherever they may be. Bonds Family Emhyria var Emreis - Although his duty as a Witcher meant that he could not be constantly by Emhyria's side, from the moment Lilliria informed Aradann that she was pregnant, he protected the both of them with his life whenever possible, without even knowing that she was his daughter. In time, Emhyria came to look upon him as a personal guardian and a trusted companion, never knowing that he was in fact her father until later on in her life. Upon the discovery and although hurt at the secrecy, Emhyria developed a much closer parent-child relationship with him. Allies Geralt of Rivia - The first time he laid eyes upon Geralt, the Witcher was carrying the corpse of Aradann's father. Even when Geralt came to console the boy, Aradann treated him with contempt and distrust, his grief clouding his judgement. Over time however, Geralt grew to become a unique and unforgettable person in Aradann's life. Both his friend and mentor, Aradann grew to see Geralt as a father figure, in the way that Geralt had seen Vesimir. Lambert - When the two first met, Aradann thought very little of Lambert. He dismissed him as obnoxious, pessimistic and egotistical. The feeling never really changed, although he came to respect Lambert's skill as a witcher over time, and was happy to play against the older witcher in a good game of gwent. Eskel - Whereas Aradann grew to see Geralt as a father figure, he grew to see Eskel as an older brother, or an uncle. Both quiet and unassuming, Aradann and Eskel quickly grew to enjoy one another's company, regularly spending the days they had at Kaer Morhen engaged in anything from combat practice to philisophical debates. Freya of Kaedwen - Oberyn Castellan - Lilliria var Emreis - Bheith - When Aradann arrived at Kaer Morhen, he quickly bonded with the stable horses, having worked so much with the animals in his old life. Noticing that he had an affinity with the beasts, Geralt gifted him with a rare white foal upon his succession of the trials. Naming the colt Bleith, an ancient word for companion, Aradann grew up at Kaer Morhen alongside the horse. A trained warhorse, Bleith grew into a sturdy and loyal stallion, being able to traverse many miles without fatigue and take more punishment than most horses when in conflict. Enemies Grimaud - Tyran Vyrantus - Callista Vyrantus - Appearance Aradaan stands at an above average height, though hardly towering compared to the standard human. His frame is lean and muscular, having spent nearly two decades in the gruelling life of a witcher and as expected, is covered in deep scars, trophies and reminders of his quarries. Having grown his hair out in his teens, the dark brown locks now reach just below his shoulder blades. Before he underwent the various mutations required to turn him into a slayer of the world's various monsters, his eyes were of a dark blue hue, the same as his mother's. After he had undergone the trials, they changed to a dark gold, and the pupils themselves changing from small dots to cat like slits. Not a man of luxury or fine things, Aradann's dress is fairly simple, mostly comprised of leather jerkins and boots with plain coarse pants. For his witcher armour, he wears a set of light chainmail underneath a studded leather coat adorned with wolf fur, as to provide him mobility while giving him enough protection from a stray sword blow. There are several panels of additional chainmail beneath the fur for extra protection, specifically against the upper arms, shoulders and chest. Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. (0-10: 0= none, 3= average human, 6= average Witcher, 10= Godlike) * Strength '- 7.5 * '''Stamina '- 8 * '''Speed - 8.5 * Agility - 8.5 * Reflexes - 8.5 * Intelligence - 9 * Signs - 8 * Enhanced Eyesight - 8 * Enhanced Hearing - 8 * Enhanced Smell - 8 * Enhanced Taste - 8 * Enhanced Immune System - 8 * Huntsmanship - 9 * Stealth - 8 * Swordsmanship - 9.5 * Hand to Hand Combatant - 7.5 * Elder Blood Powers - 6 Equipment Steel Sword Tyr Handcrafted by Bregnar at the Kaer Morhen forge, the blade that would come to be named Tyr is a mixture of cold iron, polished steel and dimeritium ore, strengthened with the vocal cords of a slain siren. After days and weeks of tempering and folding, the finished blade was treated with heated meteorite ore and branded with ancient fire runes, signifying Aradann's connection to the sun, being a child of Feainn. While ineffective against most monsters, Tyr is a true tool of lethality in the face of humans and nonhumans alike. Silver Sword Fenrir Unlike Tyr, steel comprises the core of Fenrir only. A silver blade after all will break if not given reinforcement. The other components used were silver ore, dimeritium ore and the essence of a monster's heart. After tempering and treating, the blade was branded with strengthed silver runes, making an already formidable monster slaying sword a weapon that would burn the very blood in their veins upon contact. Hunting Knife Gair Aradann carries Gair on his person at all times, the sole memento of his father. Garrett gifted the hunting knife to his son at an early age, telling Aradann that he knew the hunt was within him. Gair has served Aradann just as well over the years as his longswords, having been a concealed tool that saved his life several times. It is also used for severing his bounties' heads as trophies. Bow Einar Having been taught the ways of the hunt ever since he was a small child, Aradann has developed a keen eye over the years, enhanced by his cat like pupils. While he does not regularly carry Einar on his person, he is a highly skilled marksman, capable of felling an opponent at a great distance with a single arrow. It has always been a wish of his to test his skill in archery in a friendly contest against an elf and if luck would permit it, a dryad. Witcher Medallion Wolf Medallion As with any witcher, Aradann carries his medallion around his neck almost religiously. Just as obvious as the cat-like eyes, the medallion signifies a witcher, with various designs depending upon the school one is a member of. The only way a witcher would part with their medallion is if it was pried from their corpse. Upon close vicinity of a monster, the medallion begins to vibrate and the eyes glow red, signifying immediate danger. Theme Song/s _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs